lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Óin
Óin (TA 2774 - TA 2994) was a dwarf of Durin's Folk. Óin was the older brother of Gloin, cousin of Dwalin and Balin, and uncle of Gimli. He usually wore a brown-hooded cloak when traveling abroad. History Third Age Óin fought in the Battle of Azanulbizar along with Thorin Oakenshield, and in TA 2941 joined with Thorin and Company on the quest to reclaim the Lonely Mountain (Erebor). Óin and his brother Glóin were usually in charge of preparing the fire for the Company. He fought in and survived the Battle of the Five Armies, and later settled in the Lonely Mountain. Later Years Forty-eight years later, in TA 2989, Óin went to Moria with Balin and others to recover the realm for the dwarves of Durin's Folk. While there, the Orcs of Moria attacked. The Dwarves could not escape by the eastern gate because the Orcs held the Bridge of Khazad-dûm, so they tried to escape by the Hollin Gate (the west gate out of Moria). But the water outside the door was right up to the wall, and the Watcher in the Water took Óin.J.R.R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings, Book II, Chapter 5: "The Bridge of Khazad-dûm." Portrayal in Adaptations In Peter Jackson's ''Hobbit'' film trilogy, Óin is portrayed by John Callen. Although hard of hearing and requiring an ear trumpet to aid him, Oin is as fierce a warrior as the other members of Thorin's party and is lethally proficient with his iron staff (in one scene he is shown swinging it over his head multiple times, killing numerous goblins at once). According to the studio release, "Along with his brother Gloin, Óin was a distant cousin of Thorin Oakenshield. A brave Northern Dwarf, Óin joins The Company of Thorin Oakenshield out of a sense of loyalty to his kin, and also because he has a substantial sum of money invested in the venture. Well read, with an inquiring mind, Óin was the healer among the Company, often applying an herbal salve of his own invention – which has since come to be known as ‘ointment’ after its maker." In The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey: A Visual Companion, writer Jude Fisher added additional background information, including the fact that Oin often acts as a midwife on those rare occasions when a Dwarf woman gives birth. Rumor has it that he personally delivered his nephew, Gimli, and dropped him on his head, "which explains a lot..." Gallery oin_2.jpg|Óin during the Hobbit oinstaff.jpg|Close up of Oin's staff oinfigure.jpg|Figurine of Oin manufactured by Games Workshop H-1-0244-gloin-oin.jpg|Oin as he appears in the 1977 animated version of The Hobbit References *The Hobbit: An Unexpected Party pg. 17 *The Lord of the Rings: Many Meetings pg. 229 *The Lord of the Rings: The Council of Elrond pg. 241 *The Lord of the Rings: The Bridge of Khazad-dûm pg. 322 *The Lord of the Rings: Appendix A pg. 1079 External link * de:Óin (Sohn von Gróin) pl:Óin Category:Dwarves Category:Thorin and Company Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Characters Category:The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug Characters Category:The Hobbit: There and Back Again Characters